Boating
Boating is dedicated to teaching agents how to safely handle a variety of watercraft on lakes, rivers and the open ocean, in a variety of weather conditions. In addition to these general boating rules, agents are also instructed in the use of watercraft for covert arrivals and departures, surveillance operations and in how to conduct a marine chase. SCUBA diving, being so closely tied to boats, falls under this area's auspices as well. Any agent interested in a boating certification should have Basic Fitness first. Swimming is a must! Certifications *Boats (Manual) The agent is proficient at handling a variety of non-powered craft, including rowboats, rubber dinghys and ocean-going kayaks in varying states of weather and wave conditions, as well as knowing which states are unsuitable for such craft. They are versed in open water safety and basic survival skills. In addition to boating safety, there is an emphasis on using the silent or near-silent nature of these craft for covert landings, retrievals and surveillance. Timeline: For a career landlubber, the basics of craft handling (Paddle goes like THIS) can be picked up in a few afternoons. Developing proficiency and completing the equivalent of a water safety course can be accomplished within a month, if practicing two or three times a week, and taking a government-administered written test is encouraged. The more X-Factor specific aspects of the certification will be taught once basic proficiency is established and can be expected to take another month, again at a rate of two or three practice sessions a week. Note that interruptions due to missions will increase the time required, and experience in other certification areas such as Stealth or Surveillance can reduce it. *Boats (Motor) The agent is proficient at handling powered craft ranging in size from small aluminum fishing boats with outboard motors up to inboard engine cruisers. They can control and maneuver the craft in varying weather and wave states, and are aware of the limitations of the craft relative to them. They are versed in open water safety and basic survival skills. In addition to boating safety, there is an emphasis on applying the differing natures of these craft for appropriate situations -- a rubber dinghy with an electric motor for a covert landing, a speed boat for evading pursuit, or a private yacht in an infiltration situation or other mission requiring such a cover. Government certification tests are highly recommended. Basic emergency maintenance is also required, and will be tested. Timeline: Given the range of craft falling under this category, certification time of no less than six to eight months for a newcomer is to be expected, given two to three practice sessions a week. Practice in larger craft in an ocean setting may take some organization, as it requires leaving base, and may take the form of two or three day training exercises every six weeks rather than shorter and more frequent lessons. *Boats (Sail) The agent is proficient at handling craft in the dinghy and keelboat classes of sailing vessel. They can handle these craft solo or as part of a small crew, and can sail safely in a variety of weather and wave states, on lakes and in the open ocean, using both instruments and their own knowledge. Basic safety and maintenance/emergency repair as related to these vessels is a requirement. Although knowledge of sailing vessels is primarily of use in terms of skills for potential cover identities, smaller dinghys have some utility as low-noise landing platforms for covert operations. Timeline: Sailing is a complex and physically and mentally demanding discipline, requiring a certain level of experience to develop the intuition required to safely travel at sea. A novice should expect this certification to take a year to complete, given that ocean-going experience must be developed during occasional intensive training exercises rather than regular lessons. Commercial sailing lessons and certifications may count towards this, and may help to reduce the time required. *Scuba The agent is a certified SCUBA diver. SOMEONE WHO TEACHES THIS FLESH OUT, PLZ? Duties Boats (Manual) *'Boats (Motor)' *'Boats (Sail)' *'Scuba' Category:Area